sevenlittlemonstersfandomcom-20200213-history
Seven Little Monsters Reboot
All''-New Seven Little Monsters (7 Little Monsters) is to be an upcoming reboot of the original classic Seven Little Monsters''. It is to air on KidsCo on Janurary, 4, 2019 Voice Cast Members *Joanne Vannicola as One (voice) *Colin Mochrie as Two (voice) *Dwayne Hill as Three (voice) *Sean Cullen as Four (voice) *Sean Cullen as Five (voice) *Michele Scarabelli as Six (voice) *Sean Cullen as Seven (voice) *Debra McGrath as Mom (voice) *Tara Strong as Mary (voice) Season 1 episodes * Episode 101: Movie Premiere Night/Who Broke the Baseball Plate? (January 4, 2019) * Episode 102: The Monsters Museum of Artwork/Is There a Medic in the House? (January 5, 2019) * Episode 103: The Comic Lovers/Ant Farm Incident (February 6, 2019) * Episode 104: Six Keeps Her Promise/A Day for Miniature Golf (February 7, 2019) * Episode 105: One On The Run/Three Breaks The Teapot (February 8, 2019) * Episode 106: Seven Side Up/A Day At The Water Park (February 9, 2019) * Episode 107: Two Has A Tantrum/Monster Dodgeball (February 10, 2019) * Episode 108: Four's Arm Injury/Kicked Out (March 1, 2019) * Episode 109: Crying Time/One's Very Bad Mood (March 8, 2019) * Episode 110: Seven in Dreamland/What Are We Going To Do (March 11, 2019) * Episode 111: It's A Wonder-Five Life (March 12, 2019) * Episode 112: Stinky Monsters (March 13, 2019) * Episode 113: Good Afternoon (March 14, 2019) * Episode 114: Three Puts On A Magic Show (March 15, 2019) * Episode 115: Seven Gets Sprayed By The Skunk (March 16, 2019) * Episode 116: Four Wins A Surprise (March 17, 2019) * Episode 117: Six Becomes A Dancing Star/One Loses Her Cap (March 18, 2019) * Episode 118: Three Gets Lost In The Woods (March 19, 2019) * Episode 119: Stinky House (March 20, 2019) * Episode 120: One's Hiccups (March 21, 2019) * Episode 121: Seven Big Monsters (March 22, 2019) * Episode 122: Three Has A Nightmare (March 23, 2019) * Episode 123: Five Visits The Farm/What Was That Four? (March 26, 2019) * Episode 124: Finders Keepers/Double Trouble (March 27, 2019) * Episode 125: Christmas Special (March 28, 2019) * Episode 126: Camping in the Woods (March 29, 2019) * Episode 127: Three Plants A Tree (March 30, 2019) Season 2 episodes * Episode 128: Child Monsters (March 31, 2019) * Episode 129: Six Plays A Trick (April 1, 2019) * Episode 130: Seven at the Toy Store (April 2, 2019) * Episode 131: One Finds A Dollar (April 3, 2019) * Episode 132: Five's Bad Day/Four On The Floor (April 6, 2019) * Episode 133: Three and Seven Clean Up/Dinner is Served (April 7, 2019) * Episode 134: One's Lucky Pencil (April 8, 2019) * Episode 135: Six and One's Play (April 9, 2019) * Episode 136: Six and One's Clubhouse (April 10, 2019) * Episode 137: Three Gets Homesick (April 11, 2019) * Episode 138: One and Six Win A Vacation (April 12, 2019) * Episode 139: Seven Stays Up Late (April 13, 2019) * Episode 140: We All Scream For Ice Cream (April 14, 2019) * Episode 141: Three Wears Glasses/I Dare You (April 15, 2019) * Episode 142: Two Many Things/Four Loses His Hat (April 16, 2019) * Episode 143: Singing Songs (April 17, 2019) * Episode 144: Six and One Have A Tea Party (April 18, 2019) * Episode 145: P.U. What's That Stinky Smell? (April 19, 2019) * Episode 146: The Good Hop/Two Takes A Sniff (April 20, 2019) * Episode 147: Seven On Strike/Three Finds A Pet (April 21, 2019) * Episode 148: A Giant Chicken in the House/The Annual Eating Contest (April 24, 2019) * Episode 149: Behavior in the Library/No Arguments, Please (April 25, 2019) * Episode 150: I Need Concentration, Please/I Need To Practice (April 29, 2019) * Episode 151: Stop Interrupting Me!/Can I Help? (April 30, 2019) * Episode 152: Six Wins the Game (May 1, 2019) * Episode 153: One Under Pressure (May 2, 2019) * Episode 154: Stop, Look, Listen/Thanks A Lot Three May 3, 2019) * Episode 155: None of Your Business!/That's Enough From You Seven (May 4, 2019) * Episode 156: Quiet Please!/Don't Start Yet! (May 5, 2019) * Episode 157: What Can I Do?/I've Got Something For You! (May 6, 2019) Season 3 episodes * Episode 158: It's A Wonder-Six Life (May 7, 2019) * Episode 159: Burping Contest (May 8, 2019) * Episode 160: The Adventures of Super Seven (May 9, 2019) * Episode 161: Three Learns to Be Patient (May 10, 2019) * Episode 162: It's Not Fair/Five Talks Normally (May 11, 2019) * Episode 163: Three Has a Bad Day (May 16, 2019) * Episode 164: Six Is On Duty/One Tries Again (May 18, 2019) * Episode 165: One Bossy Boots/Two and Seven Play Catch (May 20, 2019) * Episode 166: Six Loses Her Wand/Four Learns to Behave (May 21, 2019) * Episode 167: Three Stinks (May 23, 2019) * Episode 168: Monster Pinball (May 25, 2019) * Episode 169: Musical Chairs (May 27, 2019) * Episode 170: Diaper Change (May 30, 2019) * Episode 171: New Mean Neighbors/No Clothes (June 2, 2019) * Episode 172: Girls Only/Candy Surprise (June 4, 2019) * Episode 173: Halloween Special (June 6, 2019) * Episode 174: It's A Wonder-One Life (June 8, 2019) * Episode 175: Garbage Day (June 10, 2019) * Episode 176: One's New Makeover/Seven Becomes Talented (June 11, 2019) * Episode 177: Seven Puts On A Puppet Show (June 12, 2019) * Episode 178: Three's Busy Day (June 13, 2019) * Episode 179: Six's Unhappy Day/Two Sounds Funny (June 14, 2019) * Episode 180: Seven Mind Reads/Hide and Three (June 15, 2019) * Episode 181: Tramp-O-Three (June 16, 2019) * Episode 182: Pin-Nose-Cchio (June 17, 2019) * Episode 183: Three's Halloween Story (June 18, 2019) * Episode 184: One Feels Left Out (June 19, 2019) * Episode 185: Six Forgets (June 20, 2019) * Episode 186: Four Wants Pie/Five Shares His Cake (June 21, 2019) * Episode 187: Mind Your Manners (June 26, 2019) Season 4 episodes * Episode 188: A Day Without Three/Best of Luck For Seven (June 27, 2019) * Episode 189: No TV For A Week!/Mary Picks Berries (June 29, 2019) * Episode 190: Winter Snow Day/Where's the Soccer Ball? (June 30, 2019) * Episode 191: T-H-R-E-E (B-I-N-G-O Song) (July 1, 2019) * Episode 192: S-E-V-E-N (B-I-N-G-O Song) (July 3, 2019) * Episode 193: Six Can Fix/One Under The Sun (July 6, 2019) * Episode 194: What Comes Up Must Go Down? (July 7, 2019) * Episode 195: Take A Break/Eat Your Dinner Five! (July 8, 2019) * Episode 196: Fruits and Vegetables (July 9, 2019) * Episode 197: The Blackout (July 10, 2019) * Episode 198: It's A Wonder-Three Life (July 11, 2019) * Episode 199: The Adventures of Super Two (July 12, 2019) * Episode 200: The Amazing Seven Monsters (July 14, 2019) * Episode 201: Seven Little Monsters Join the Circus (July 15, 2019) * Episode 202: Movie Night in the Park/Pennies For Three (July 16, 2019) * Episode 203: Horse Back Riding/Mosquito Bite (July 17, 2019) * Episode 204: A Doll House For Six (July 18, 2019) * Episode 205: Wild Wild West/Win or Lose Doesn't Matter (July 19, 2019) * Episode 206: Come Back Here One (July 20, 2019) * Episode 207: Dance Contest (July 21, 2019) * Episode 208: Who Lost the Remote Control? (July 22, 2019) * Episode 209: Merry Christmas Seven Little Monsters (July 25, 2019) * Episode 210: Wishes Really Do Come True (July 28, 2019) * Episode 211: One and Six at the Grocery Store (July 29, 2019) * Episode 212: Silence in the Court!/Let's Have A Party (July 30, 2019) * Episode 213: Who Flooded the Bathroom?/Can I Go to Bed? (July 31, 2019) * Episode 214: Three's Package (August 1, 2019) * Episode 215: I've Got Work To Do, Please/A Cowboy Hat For Five (August 2, 2019) * Episode 216: Follow the Compass/Time For Cleaning (August 3, 2019) * Episode 217: Seven's Board Game (August 4, 2019) Season 5 episodes * Episode 218: Lights, Camera, Action (August 5, 2019) * Episode 219: What's That Cat Doing in the House?/Stinky Weed (August 6, 2019) * Episode 220: The Carnival of Lights (August 7, 2019) * Episode 221: Six Can Sparkle (August 8, 2019) * Episode 222: One Can't Swim (August 9, 2019) * Episode 223: Four Your Eyes Only (August 10, 2019) * Episode 224: Fit To Be Lied (August 11, 2019) * Episode 225: Movin' On Out (August 12, 2019) * Episode 226: The Bird is the Word (August 13, 2019) * Episode 227: Bathroom Problem (August 14, 2019) * Episode 228: Frog Incident/Thanks For Nothing! (August 15, 2019) * Episode 229: Three Burns His Hand (August 16, 2019) * Episode 230: Seven Says (August 17, 2019) * Episode 231: Two Three Or Not Two Three (August 18, 2019) * Episode 232: Excuse Me, Pardon Me Please! (August 19, 2019) * Episode 233: I Want You, I Need You (August 20, 2019) * Episode 234: Six, That's Mine! (August 21, 2019) * Episode 235: One, Get Me My Wand! (August 25, 2019) * Episode 236: Where's My Favorite TV Show? (August 29, 2019) * Episode 237: Sneezes and Coughs/It's For You Three (August 30, 2019) * Episode 238: The Magic Monsters (August 31, 2019) * Episode 239: Three's Sneak Peek (September 1, 2019) * Episode 240: Seven's Secret (September 3, 2019) * Episode 241: Six's Dance Recital (September 6, 2019) * Episode 242: One's Happy Ending (September 7, 2019) * Episode 243: Door To Door/Four The Best (September 8, 2019) * Episode 244: Five, Please Listen!/Don't Let The Bed Bugs Bite (September 9, 2019) * Episode 245: Apple Picking (September 10, 2019) * Episode 246: No Can Two (September 11, 2019) * Episode 247: I'm Very Busy Today! (September 13, 2019) Season 6 episodes * Episode 248: Smell the Fresh Air (September 14, 2019) * Episode 249: Food For Thought (September 16, 2019) * Episode 250: One Out Of One (September 17, 2019) * Episode 251: Seven Plays Nothing (September 18, 2019) * Episode 252: The Sweet Smell of Oranges (September 19, 2019) * Episode 253: Cow Accident/Give Me A Turn! (September 20, 2019) * Episode 254: Three Gets Mistreated (September 21, 2019) * Episode 255: Six Does A Handstand (September 25, 2019) * Episode 256: Two Sings A Happy Tune (September 30, 2019) * Episode 257: Apples on the Case (September 31, 2019) * Episode 258: Anywhere Isn't /Three's-a Proud! (October 3, 2019) * Episode 259: No Fun Allowed! /Stuck in the Muck (October 8, 2019) * Episode 260: Happy WHAT, Now? (October 31, 2019) * Episode 261: House Special of You (November 1, 2019) * Episode 262: HELP ME!/Four the Better (November 3, 2019) * Episode 263: Going WHERE, Now? (November 6, 2019) * Episode 264: Seven's Attention/Two Turns Blue (November 7, 2019) * Episode 265: Hungry Tummy/Cleaning the Shed (November 8, 2019) * Episode 266: Six Takes A Lick (November 9, 2019) * Episode 267: One Is Done (November 10, 2019) * Episode 268: Stuck in the Basement/Where's My Music? (November 11, 2019) * Episode 269: Three's Stinky Milk (November 19, 2019) * Episode 270: Seven's Block Mountain (November 20, 2019) * Episode 271: Ghost in the Room/Little Red Riding Six (November 21, 2019) * Episode 272: The Adventures of Super Six (November 24, 2019) * Episode 273: Grouchy Three/A Day At The Lake (November 25, 2019) * Episode 274: Monsters Go Skiing (November 29, 2019) * Episode 275: Stop What You're Doing!/Five in a Tutu (November 30, 2019) * Episode 276: Honey Bees/No More Ice Cream! (December 1, 2019) * Episode 277: Out Of The Question!/No More Toys Allowed! (December 3, 2019) Season 7 episodes * Episode 278: Snap, Snap, Snap/That's A Roof Leak (December 6, 2019) * Episode 279: Can You Tell Me WHEN, Please? (December 7, 2019) * Episode 280: Holiday Time (December 11, 2019) * Episode 281: Six Plays Ball Toss (December 12, 2019) * Episode 282: One Cleans the Room (December 14, 2019) * Episode 283: Three Hides a Noisy Toy (December 15, 2019) * Episode 284: Seven Makes Breakfast (December 18, 2019) * Episode 285: Two Ruins the Invention (December 19, 2019) * Episode 286: Day After Day/Count Your Blessings (December 20, 2019) * Episode 287: House Of Mirrors (December 21, 2019) * Episode 288: Party Pooper/Seven Awakes (December 22, 2019) * Episode 289: Clumsy Three (December 24, 2019) * Episode 290: Christmas Carols (December 25, 2019) * Episode 291: Six Remembers (December 26, 2019) * Episode 292: One Goes to the Doctor (December 27, 2019) * Episode 293: The Adventures of Super One (December 29, 2019) * Episode 294: The Mystery of the Missing Six (December 30, 2019) * Episode 295: Three Says, QUIET! (December 31, 2019) * Episode 296: Tell Me WHO, Please (January 1, 2020) * Episode 297: The Sweet Smell of a Monster/Two the Backyard (January 3, 2020) * Episode 298: Tell It To Mom!/Three's Wet Wiper (January 6, 2020) * Episode 299: One and Six's Fashion Show (January 7, 2020) * Episode 300: Fish Sardines/Four Goes Sightseeing (January 8, 2020) * Episode 301: Three Hurts His Ankle (January 9, 2020) * Episode 302: Seven Sleeps All Day (January 10, 2020) * Episode 303: The Mystery of the Missing One (January 11, 2020) * Episode 304: Time For Night Walking (January 15, 2020) * Episode 305: Don't Talk To Me!/Five's New Kite (January 19, 2020) * Episode 306: I Said Bedtime, Please/TV Time For Four (January 20, 2020) * Episode 307: Three's Special Day (January 21, 2020) Season 8 episodes * Episode 308: Birthday Party/Gone Fishing * Episode 309: Off Two the Moon/Eat, Drink, and be Mary * Episode 310: One-dering Around/Super Three Returns * Episode 311: A Tough Nut to Crack * Episode 312: Soon to Be Two * Episode 313: The Mystery of the Missing Three * Episode 314: Mend A Helping Hand/Switching Clothes * Episode 315: Opposite Day * Episode 316: Six-ercise/Bragging For Seven * Episode 317: Three's Fossil/One's Suggestion * Episode 318: And You Did That WHY, Exactly? * Episode 319: Once U Had Gold * Episode 320: Going Fourth * Episode 321: Smoothie Trouble * Episode 322: Three Party/Seven Gone Cuckoo * Episode 323: Six In The Attic/One Out Of Sight * Episode 324: I Don't Know HOW, Exactly * Episode 325: Grouch For the Camera/Makes Four Sense * Episode 326: Six Clicks/One Weighs A Ton * Episode 327: I Pre-Four Nothing!/Seven Becomes Thoughtful * Episode 328: The Adventures of Super Four * Episode 329: Trick Or Three * Episode 330: The Mystery of the Missing Seven * Episode 331: House Investigate * Episode 332: Six and Stones/One Measures * Episode 333: Ice Skating * Episode 334: I Can't Three-ch/Winter Two Summer, Summer Two Winter * Episode 335: Flying Lanterns * Episode 336: Just Duet, Please/Inspector Three * Episode 337: Surprise Party For Six/One the Hogger Season 9 episodes * Episode 338: Four White and the Seven Dwarves * Episode 339: Lep-Three-Chaun/Gone Two Four * Episode 340: Five the Builder/Water Those? * Episode 341: Two Much Tag/Sam's Funeral * Episode 342: The Pencil/Today's the Day * Episode 343: The Velvet Fog * Episode 344: Past or Future * Episode 345: One and Six's Big Wish * Episode 346: The Mystery of the Missing Two * Episode 347: Weight and Balance * Episode 348: Weather or Not * Episode 349: Duh! Duh! Duh! * Episode 350: Where Did You Find That? * Episode 351: Nevermind * Episode 352: Belinda Says Moon * Episode 353: Three's New Game * Episode 354: Seven's New Song * Episode 355: Boing, Boing, Boing/Echo in the House * Episode 356: Tough Life For Everyone/Ice Sea U * Episode 357: Eye Found Nothing * Episode 358: Seven Wonders About the World * Episode 359: Three Loses the House Keys * Episode 400: Six Counts Nickels and Dimes * Episode 401: One Blows the Whistle * Episode 402: Eggcellent Work! * Episode 403: I One-der What That Is? * Episode 404: Letter In, Letter Out * Episode 405: Soup-endous/Choo Choo Your Food * Episode 406: Six-ccessful * Episode 407: Tele-Four/Walk-Three Talk-Three Season 10 episodes * Episode 408: Be Care-Four/Ba-Three Sitter * Episode 409: Poison Ivy/Sun-Five * Episode 410: Four of the Jungle/Cer-Three-al For Breakfast * Episode 411: Deep Three Fishing * Episode 412: Fortune Cookie * Episode 413: Nothing to Fear * Episode 414: The Man Who Came to Dinner * Episode 415: New Kids on the Block * Episode 416: The Dog Show * Episode 417: Music to My Ears * Episode 418: Scavenger Hunt * Episode 419: Seven Treasure * Episode 420: A Trip To Paris * Episode 421: Spreading Six-Ness * Episode 422: Down Five The Bay * Episode 423: Two-Da-Loo/Three-king Out * Episode 424: Movie Three-ter/Four-Cast * Episode 425: Magic One-d/Pop-Six-le * Episode 426: Seven Sw-One-s Are Swimming * Episode 427: Five-Cycle/Get Well Card * Episode 428: Seven-ir Shop * Episode 429: Six Loves One * Episode 430: Sibling Bonds * Episode 431: Mystery On Our Hands * Episode 432: Tired and Sleepy/Move Back, Please * Episode 433: Never Forgetting Squeakers/The Big Magic Show * Episode 434: Code of Conduct /Civil Disobedience * Episode 435: Face the Music * Episode 436: Stuck on You * Episode 437: Cock-A-Doodle Two Season 11 episodes * Episode 438: Termite Trouble * Episode 439: One's New Hobby * Episode 440: Six's New Dress * Episode 441: Three's Frustration * Episode 442: Seven's Dominoes * Episode 443: Buried Treasure/Winter One-derland * Episode 444: Blank Space * Episode 445: Picture Perfect * Episode 446: Six's Sleepover * Episode 447: One's Sad Day * Episode 448: Run Like the Wind * Episode 449: Hang by a Thread * Episode 450: Snow Day * Episode 451: Fast Like Lightening * Episode 452: Six's Book Club * Episode 453: One's Special Day * Episode 454: Mirror, Mirror On the Wall * Episode 455: Monster Detective/Four's Sore Throat * Episode 456: Valentine's Day * Episode 457: Five's Weight Gain * Episode 458: The Real Story * Episode 459: Two Little, Too Late * Episode 460: Hallo-Three-n * Episode 461: Why Are We Writing This? * Episode 462: Oh Yeah, That's Why * Episode 463: Six-Mas * Episode 464: One-To Go * Episode 465: Where the Wild Things Really Are * Episode 466: Hoo Nose Anything? * Episode 467: Doors and Windows/La Luna Season 12 episodes * Episode 468: Lonely Five * Episode 469: Mysterious Trouble * Episode 470: Sour Candy * Episode 471: Six's Mail Job * Episode 472: One's Popcorn Party * Episode 473: Three's Wind Up Toy * Episode 474: Seven's Toy Car * Episode 475: Two's Pool Party * Episode 476: Food Fit For A King/Ring Around the Rosie * Episode 477: Monster Teamwork * Episode 478: It's A Wonder-Seven Life * Episode 479: Pizza Party/Five Finds A Turtle and Frog * Episode 480: Baby Names/Six and One's Doll * Episode 481: Paint a Picture/What Doing Her Things * Episode 482: Baby Race/Cooking With The Monsters * Episode 483: The Adventures of Super Two * Episode 484: One and Seven's Rainbow * Episode 485: The Monsters Playing With a Band/The Spies Will Be Helping * Episode 486: Four and Five Will Playing With Seven * Episode 487: Two's Birthday/Seven's Birthday * Episode 488: Six's Birthday/Three's Birthday * Episode 489: Pennies For Five * Episode 490: Five Helps Six and Seven * Episode 491: Sam's Birthday/Belinda's Birthday * Episode 492: Feeding The Birds, Fishes, Frogs, Cows, Turtles, Rabbits and Cats/Lullaby For Sophia, Avery, Ethan, Annie and Toby * Episode 493: Five Were Doing Her Things/One and Seven’s Visit * Episode 494: Six and One are Princesses * Episode 495: What Your Favorites/Five Kicks and Catches The Ball * Episode 496: Avery and Joey Playing With Toys/Exercise Want To Play * Episode 497: Driving With Seven/Two Vs Seven Season 13 episodes * Episode 498: One's Birthday/Four's Birthday * Episode 499: Mom's Birthday/Five's Birthday * Episode 500: Head and Shoulders, Knees and Toes * Episode 501: Six Vs One/Three's Lemonade Stand * Episode 502: Sailing Over The Ocean Blue * Episode 503: Skipping Rocks * Episode 504: Three and Seven's Frisbee * Episode 505: One and Six's Boomerang * Episode 506: Seven Girls and Five Boys/One Broke Her Leg * Episode 507: I Want A Doughnut and Ice Cream/Under Water Submarine * Episode 508: Flowers For One * Episode 509: Pennies For Six * Episode 510: Five, Six and Seven’s StoryBooks/I Did It * Episode 511: Six and Stones * Episode 512: One For the Money/Two For the Show * Episode 513: Three to Get Ready/And Four to Go * Episode 514: Joey, Katie, Sophia, Ethan, Tyler, Camilla, Clara, Annie and Toby Are Playing/Avery, Karlee and Johnnie Are Missing * Episode 515: One, Six and Seven's Doing That * Episode 516: Five Are Jumping and Skipping/Four Vs Five * Episode 517: Win Prize For Pets/Three and Seven's Magician * Episode 518: Six and One’s New Box Of Sweets * Episode 519: Two and Seven With Six and One * Episode 520: Six Breaks the Lamp/Pennies For One * Episode 521: Chocolate Bar Salesman * Episode 522: The Mystery of the Missing Four * Episode 523: Very Vanilla/Flame Laughing * Episode 524: Many Babies Are Feeding and Sleeping/Jump For Joy * Episode 525: Write Her Named/Birthday Cards For There Babies * Episode 526: Flame Best Friends Seven, Five, One and Six * Episode 527: Sleepy Time With One, Six and Seven Season 14 episodes * Episode 528: Two and Seven Brings A Board Games/Avery, Karlee and Johnnie With The Monsters * Episode 529: Six and One Meets Eva, Judy, Annabelle, Holly, Ginger, Hayley, Gabriella and Ellie/The Monsters Helping The Animals * Episode 530: Too Fast to Live/Too Soon to Happy * Episode 531: Telling the Two-th * Episode 532: Enchanted Four-est/The Fives, They Are A-Changin' * Episode 533: We One the Race * Episode 534: Six Signs Up Ahead * Episode 535: Holly and Ellie’s Birthday * Episode 536: Beauty and the Three-st * Episode 537: Three's Big Mistake * Episode 538: Easy As Pie/Five and Seven's Toothaches * Episode 539: Joey, Avery, Sophia, Toby and Katie's First Birthday * Episode 540: Going Fishing/Monkeys and Hippos * Episode 541: Flame Makes Me Sad, Happy, Angry and Proud/Delivery The Package * Episode 542: Seven and Flame Give To Five, One and Six/Save That Giraffe and Elephant * Episode 543: The Monsters Are Teacher’s Turn/The Babies On Her Bike * Episode 544: Six and One's Happily Ever After * Episode 545: One and Seven’s New Foods, Toys and Books/Seven and Flame Stop Looking * Episode 546: Catch The Fire-Star/Dipping Her Food * Episode 547: You're Super Fire-Star/Four Monsters Visit The Flame * Episode 548: One Makes a New Friends/Two and Seven Joins The Movie * Episode 549: Camilla, Clara and Tyler’s First Birthday * Episode 550: Make a Cake and Doughnuts/Sam, Belinda and Flame To Come * Episode 551: One’s Sleepover * Episode 552: Five’s Pet Animals * Episode 553: Doing Math Her Food/Two and Seven's Unboxes * Episode 554: Sydney and Sharon’s Dancing Dolls/One and Seven Washes The Car * Episode 555: Seven and Flame/Belinda/Five and Sam With The Monsters Having A Field Day * Episode 556: Judy, Gabriella and Eva’s Birthday * Episode 557: One and Seven’s Pictures/Look These Animals At The Zoo and Circus Season 15 episodesMonkeys and Hippos * Episode 558: Six Unclogs the Toilet * Episode 559: One Purchases a Video Tape * Episode 560: Air Conditioning Broken * Episode 561: Brothers and Sisters' Relationships * Episode 562: One's Timeout * Episode 563: Six's Music * Episode 564: Kinds Of Fruits/Sweet Tarts * Episode 565: I Left Cakes and Doughnuts/Dreaming About Fire-Star * Episode 566: One, Five, Six and Seven Are Customers * Episode 567: Seven Hugging Flame * Episode 568: Turtle and Rabbit Saves That Crocodile and Monkey/Five, One and Six Helping Flame * Episode 569: One, Two, Six and Seven Playing Outside/Flame, Belinda and Sam With The Monsters * Episode 570: Flame Are Jumping/Farm, Wild and Zoo * Episode 571: The Course of Mr. Three * Episode 572: Count The Turtles, Frogs, Monkeys and Rhinos * Episode 573: Fire-Star Talks/Flame On Top Your Tree, Shelf, Couch and BedFarm, Wild and Zoo * Episode 574: All I Do Is Win, Win, Win * Episode 575: Stuffed In A Locker * Episode 576: Give Me A Hand * Episode 577: This Isn’t Familiar * Episode 578: What Do You Say Three? * Episode 579: That's It! I Quit! * Episode 580: I Don't Care What You Say! * Episode 581: Six and One's Xylophone * Episode 582: One Two Buckle My Shoe * Episode 583: Answer the Telephone!/Seven Little Monsters Rhyming Time * Episode 584: It's A Wonder-All Seven Monsters Life * Episode 585: Thumb-One-Lina * Episode 586: Three-ter Pan * Episode 587: Twinkle Twinkle Little Flame the Fire-Star * Episode 588: Turtle and Crocodile Are Happens/Flame’s Birthday Season 16 episodes * Episode 589: Do, Re, Mi, Fa-or and Fa-ive * Episode 590: Shake It/The Waggle * Episode 591: Seven and Flame With The Animals/Six and One With The Dolls, Fairies, Princesses and Animals * Episode 592: Flame With There Babies and Monsters * Episode 593: Star Zero Comes To Visit * Episode 594: Three's Special Secret Recipe * Episode 595: One's Kitchen Safety/Two's Kitchen Safety * Episode 596: Six's Kitchen Safety/Seven's Kitchen Safety * Episode 597: Seven Can Wait/Been Far? * Episode 598: Pumpkin-head * Episode 599: Three's Kitchen Safety/Four's Kitchen Safety * Episode 600: Five's Kitchen Safety/Export On Junk Food * Episode 601: Mary Goes to the Doctor * Episode 602: One, Six and Seven’s New Toy Cupboards/Pick Your Surprise Stuff Animals, Treats and Fruits/No Peeking for Close Your Eyes * Episode 603: Frogs and Turtles at the Zoo/One and Seven’s Making and Messy Foods * Episode 604: Three's Counter Tricks * Episode 605: One and Six's Magic Garden * Episode 606: Seven's Cardboard Box * Episode 607: Two's Chicken Soup * Episode 608: Three and Six’s Cakes/One and Seven’s Cakes * Episode 609: Flame the Fire-Star are Voices By Toby and Joey * Episode 610: Going in 1st Grade and 2nd Grade * Episode 611: Picking Blueberries, Grapes and Apples/Flame, Chief Lubomir and Two Men Helping The Monsters * Episode 612: Art Show/Frog, Rabbit and Turtle's Toothaches * Episode 613: Three and Six's Ice Creams * Episode 614: One and Seven’s Doughnuts and Pies * Episode 615: Seven and Flame Eats Pizzas, Pretzels, Cheeseburgers, Hot Dogs, Doughnuts and Cakes/Two Men, Chief Lubomir and Officer Smith to Buy Her Things * Episode 616: Seven and Flame Help to Draw Turtle, Crocodile and Parrot/The Fire-Star Festival * Episode 617: Sam and Three Leggend Clam Pulling The Rope/Cake, Pie and Doughnut for Mary * Episode 618: The Monsters, Belinda, Sam and Wendy Look Your Outer Space Season 17 episodes * Episode 619: Three and Six’s New Toy Trucks * Episode 620: One and Seven’s New Toy Helicopters * Episode 621: Hugs, Kisses and In Love/Cover Monsters * Episode 622: Lunch and Dinner Menu/Ready to Rock * Episode 623: My Fair Five * Episode 624: Mary in Wonderland * Episode 625: Three-Lad-Din * Episode 626: Pennies For Two/One and Six’s Piano * Episode 627: Flame’s Fire Hat, Fire Boots and Badge/Flame, Sam, Wendy and Polly with Four Maurices * Episode 628: Going to Thailand/Going to Greece * Episode 629: Going to Germany/The End of Thailand, Greece and Germany * Episode 630: The Animal Balloons/The Animal Plates * Episode 631: The Farm, The Aquarium and The Zoo * Episode 632: Going in 3rd Grade and 4th Grade * Episode 633: The New Cars/Five Give To Six and One * Episode 634: Young Baby Sam/Young Baby Flame * Episode 635: Three’s Pumpkin Patch/Six’s Pumpkin Patch * Episode 636: One’s Pumpkin Patch/Seven’s Pumpkin Patch * Episode 637: Three and Six’s New House/Two and Seven’s New House * Episode 638: Rainbow Monster Rangers * Episode 639: Hairdorables are Monster * Episode 640: Going to the Cookie Factory/Going to the Ice Cream Factory * Episode 641: Six and One’s Fairy and Angel Dolls/Seven’s Pirate Dolls/Seven and Flame’s Blankets and Pillows * Episode 642: Flame and the Five People her Names/Seven and Flame’s Computers, Telephones and TVs * Episode 643: Four Maurices will be Coming/Flame, Sam, Wendy and Polly with The Monsters * Episode 644: Four’s Quest/Five’s Quest * Episode 645: Seven’s Quest/One’s Quest Season 18 episodes *Episode 646: Two and the Space Chase/Seven and the Space Chase *Episode 647: Four the Traitor/One the Traitor *Episode 648: Kept In *Episode 649: Seven and the Sensible Pair of Beige Trousers *Episode 650: Three and the Twitter Feud *Episode 651: One the Builder *Episode 652: Two the Good Person *Episode 653: Scene It All *Episode 654: Seven-dipity *Episode 655: Two Boys and Five Girls are Monsters/The Crew of the Tales *Episode 656: Going in 5th Grade and 6th Grade *Episode 657: Going to the Pie Factory *Episode 658: One and Three’s Bedtime/Six and Seven’s Bedtime *Episode 659: Haunted Halloween House/Halloween Dance Party *Episode 700: Halloween Trick or Monster *Episode 701: My Fair Six *Episode 702: Five in her Saddle Shoes/Two and Seven Wants to Make *Episode 703: Four and Seven Tries a New Foods *Episode 704: One and Six Count the Ticks *Episode 705: Three and Seven Look For Belinda *Episode 706: Five By Me/It's Four Mom *Episode 707: Five All Alone Category:Seven Little Monsters reboot